


Never Again

by Whatdoyouwantfromme16



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Horror, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, takes place in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyouwantfromme16/pseuds/Whatdoyouwantfromme16
Summary: After that fateful case at the lake Mai mysteriously disappears and appears 2 years later at Cambridge. Why does Lin keep saying how are you alive? Why does Naru seem so conflicted?  Why is Gene so angry at Mai?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is cross posted and I am really bad at updating and I don't have the best grammar so if you see a mistake please feel free to point it out.

Mai POV.

“Me or Gene?” I heard Naru’s voice ask me after I just confessed my love for him he turn around and says that. When I didn’t answer he just left me there it started  to rain I decided to call Monk.

 

“Hey Monk I wasn’t feeling too well so I caught a cab home so don’t worry about me.” I hung up before he could respond. 

 

Well good thing that I got that off my chest because what the others didn’t know is that I got a full scholarship at GNS academy in Victoria BC, Canada, so I would be leaving either way. All my stuff was already packed once I got to my apartment and it was shipped over to the dorms there. All that was left to do was return the key to my manager which I did before catching the bus to the airport to leave Japan for a very long time.

 

_ ONE YEAR LATER _

Mai POV.

 

“... And with that my fellow classmates I bid you all good tidings in your new lives after you leave this now familiar place and make new places familiar.” I say as I finish my speech for valedictorian at my graduation ceremony. 

 

I have made many friends here in Canada but alas I will be moving on to the US next to go to Harvard University to study Parapsychology and Biology all on a full ride doctoral scholarship. 

 

A lot has changed in the last year like I possess crazy spiritual power way too much and because of this I had to spend my summer break at a tempe learning the art qiu gong and how to become an onmyouji to keep myself from exploding. I guess it will help me at my new school though.

 

_ ONE WEEK LATER _

 

Mai POV.

 

As I look at my schedule once last time I still consider very much so dropping this course as I look at the professor's name Dr. Oliver Davis. 

 

I realize something, there is no way he would be able to recognize me now after all I did completely change my image once I got to Canada I went for the badass look which I still wear now I also dyed my hair black and grew it out plus I grew myself especially my chest I went from barely an A-cup to a double DD almost overnight. Oh well time to stop musing and get to class. 

 

I go into my first class to discover that I am five minutes early so I find an empty desk. 

This class just so happened to be my parapsychology class. five minutes later Oliver Davis walked in with Lin following closely behind. 

 

“Alright class My name is Dr. Oliver Davis though you will just call me Mr. Davis understand?” He said with that condescending tone but we all nodded nonetheless.

 

“I will start by calling attendance if you are here please say present.” and with that he went down the list of names and  when he got to the first of the T’s I realized something of course he would recognize my name. 

 

“It can’t be.” we all heard him say right before he called out “Mai Taniyama?” At this Lin's head shot up in shock.

 

“Present.” I said casually.

 

“Taniyama-san you’re alive I must notify the others.” Lin says before he dashes out of the classroom.

 

“Okay no that attendance is done we will go over class rules” I listen to him drone on for about another 20 minutes before he went into what we will be doing over the course of the next four years if we chose this as one of our degrees. 

 

He finally went into the first lesson although it was just all about the equipment that we would need to study up for the next day near the end of class when everyone was just finishing up their notes I heard what I had been dreading 

 

“Ms. Taniyama I wish to have a word with you after class.” 

 

“Of course Sir.” I respond with and Lin finally comes back into the room as the bell rings signalling that class change is happening.

 

Once everyone clears out of the room the most unexpected thing ever happens first Lin hugs me and then Oliver just kind of stares mystified at me.

 

“Mai are you really here alive right now?” Oliver asks me.

 

“Yes I am alive and could you make this quick I can’t be late for my first BIOL 184.” I say rather irritably hearing him call me so familiarly.

 

“Yes of course we just needed to clarify seeing as you just disappeared without a trace and without telling anybody.” Says the ever calm voice of Lin.

 

“Well as you can see I am alive and well so I will be taking my leave now see you tomorrow Professors.” I say as I walk out of the class room on my way to the law building. 

  
The day goes by surprisingly quickly, and before I know it I am in my dorm doing my homework and then getting ready for bed and as I am falling asleep I realize I made a massive mistake by not putting protection charms.


End file.
